An Injust Sentence
by Injustice Redhead
Summary: On Hiatus. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters A/N: Chapter 8 is up! My first story! So this story is based in the Injustice universe. What if Batman and Wonder Woman were a couple, and how does Wonder Woman's actions in aiding Superman's Regime affect their relationship? Some parts are in the past but the majority of this will be in the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

A/N: My first story! So this story is based in the Injustice universe. What if Batman and Wonder Woman were a couple, and how does Wonder Woman's actions in aiding Superman's Regime affect their relationship? Some parts are in the past but the majority of this will be in the present.

 **The Present**

"Wonder Woman, you have a visitor," said the guard. Sitting up from her cot, Diana moved over to the door of her cell where she was shackled by the guards with power dampeners.

"Who's here to see me?" she asked.

"You'll see," was the quick reply. Moving down a dark corridor, the group turned left into a room that had only a simple steel table and two uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. On the side of the room was a one way mirror where the guards could watch in case something bad were to happen. Fastening her cuffs onto the table, the two guards turned and left the room, locking the door behind them. Diana looked around, not sure who her visitor was. All of a sudden the lights flickered and then he was sitting in the chair opposite her. _No,_ she thought. _Not him. Why him._

He hadn't changed a bit, although that was hard to tell seeing as his face was almost completely covered except for the mouth and chin. His suit had been repaired since the last time they had met, most likely Alfred's doing. The metal plates on the chest and shoulders looked shiny and glistened in what little light was in the room, though the symbol still appeared dark and menacing. His cowl wasn't sporting the usual white lenses this time around, so she was able to see into his deep blue eyes. She could see anger, pain, betrayal and...regret? But Diana was not in the mood to apologize to him right now.

"What do you want?" Diana demanded, but he didn't reply. Instead he continued to study her, looking for any signs of the old Diana, the one he fell in love with all those years ago. Her hair was still and black and shiny as ever, despite the unkempt mess it looked to be in. Her light blue eyes showed no signs of the old her, although they did appear to show signs of fatigue and pain.

"How are they treating you?" was all Batman said.

"What's it to you?" Diana retorted.

"If you don't want me here, just say the word." When she didn't reply, Bruce continued. "I'm not just here to see you, I need to check on the other members who assisted in the Regime to see if they're willing to accept the consequences. And also to see if they're able to be released and help rebuild our planet and safeguard its citizens."

"Oh," was all Diana could say. After what seemed a lifetime, she asked- "has anyone qualified for your... requirements?" at this, Batman shrugged.

"The only one who seems to be a likely candidate is Barry, mainly because he actually atoned for what he did by helping end Clark's tyrannical rule. However, he wants to stay just for a little longer. He's worried that he might go back to being a dictator like Clark... and you." Diana flinched at that, seeing as she was Superman's right-hand woman during those 5 years of the Regime. Of all the former justice League members, Diana had become the most brutal, even so that Superman had to reign her in more than a couple of times. She tried to change the subject. "Who else have you talked to?" she asked.

"Just you, Barry, and Hal," replied Bruce.

"Why do you still wear the suit? Everyone knows who you are now."

"No thanks to you and Clark," Answered Bruce. "Besides, the Batman has become a new symbol. While it is still a symbol of fear for the criminals, it's become a beacon of hope that good things can still happen in the face of evil."

"Wow, since when were you the philosopher Bruce?" sneered Diana.

"Since you killed J'onn," he calmly replied. At this, Diana's mocking smile quickly vanished and she looked down at the floor.

"I did what I had to do," was all she said.

"You killed an old friend when he was trying to help you and Clark return to the light," Bruce rebuked. He then stood up and made his way to the door. Before he could leave he heard Diana say something. "What was that?" he asked.

Diana turned around in her chair. "What happened between us?"

Bruce thought for a moment. then he said "you chose the wrong side."

 **The Past**

"Batman to Wonder Woman," said Bruce into his com link as he drove the Batmobile into the Batcave.

"Batman, this is Wonder Woman. What's wrong Bruce?" came the concerned reply of the Amazon. Bruce waited to jump out of the vehicle and make his way over to the computers before answering. "We have a problem in Coast City. It looks like King Shark and Bane have teamed up and are terrorizing the citizens."

"Where's Green Lantern?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Busy helping Shazam in the Philippines. There was an earthquake there about 3 hours ago."

"Okay then. I'll see you soon, Bruce." Bruce didn't respond as he grabbed the necessary gadgets and tools required for the mission and made his way over to the teleporter. "J'onn, transport me to Coast City immediately."

"Of course, prepare for transportation," came the deep voice of the martian. Bruce felt a slight tingling sensation as his molecules were torn apart and reformed in the middle of a war zone. Quickly, Batman shot his grapple gun and zipped up to a nearby balcony to assess the situation. He saw several cop cars on the edge of the battleground with numerous police, firefighters, paramedics and reporters just beyond the cars. _Good, it looks like the authorities have created a perimeter,_ thought Bruce. then what he saw next made his heart sink. Wonder Woman was being tag teamed by King Shark and Bane. Her uniform was in tatters, though her breasts were still largely covered. He usually perfect, straight ebony locks were now sticking out at all angles and she had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body.

Not hesitating for a second, Batman launched himself into the air and glided over to the fighting metahumans and kicked King Shark square on the nose. He then proceeded to throw a batarang at Bane, severing his pipes that gave him access to his Venom supply. While the villains were distracted, Batman grabbed Wonder Woman and raced to get her to safety.

"You're late," sarcastically remarked Diana.

"And you're in trouble," answered Bruce. Hiding behind a destroyed truck, Batman gently placed Diana down and began to treat her wounds. "You're lucky, the wounda have already begun to heal," he said as he wrapped a bandage around Diana's left arm.

"Why aren't you out there fighting Shark and Bane?" asked Diana.

"They're busy sorting themselves out." Diana gave a questioning look so he elaborated. "I kicked King Shark in the nose, that's his weak spot and Bane's trying to get his Venom supply back into his system."

"Oh, right. So what's the plan?" asked Diana.

"You feeling better?" was his reply. Diana nodded, so he continued. "I'll deal with Bane and you can take King Shark. Remember, his nose is extremely sensitive so try to deal as much damage as possible."

"Got it." Wonder Woman stood up and stretched her arms. Then she quickly grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and gave him a quick but fierce kiss on the lips. "Your place after this?" she asked.

"Sure. Alfred's making something special for dinner tonight," answered Batman.

"Excellent. Now let's make this quick." Wonder Woman fastened her lasso and charged King Shark as Batman gave his trademark smirk, murmuring, "that's my girl."

Reviews would be so great thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. (Obviously) chapter 2 is up! I'll try to get the next few chapters up ASAP but work is starting to stress me out. Oh well, gotta push through it right?

This chapter will be more on Batman's side of things as to what he does with the other visitors to try and rehabilitate them.

Again, I don't own these characters.

 **The Present**

Bruce walked into Belle Reve Penitentiary quietly. Once the prison that held the world's worst criminals and super villains (besides his own Rogues Gallery), it was now almost empty because most of the villains had either joined Superman's Regime or been killed. Now, all it held within it's walls were the fallen Justice League members and some of the villains who had joined the Regime.

Moving silently through the prison's hallways, Batman opened a door and saw the Belle Reve's warden, Aaron Cash. Cash was once a former guard in Arkham Asylum but had decided to move underground in order to secretly help in Batman's Insurgency. After the super heroes of Prime Earth came and helped end the One Earth Regime, Batman had offered Cash a new job that payed well and allowed him to return to the surface. Walking over to Cash, the two men shook hands and turned to face a wall with several monitors attached to it.

"Anything new happened since I've been gone?" inquired Batman.

"Not really, although Bane has begun to show withdrawal symptoms from his time away from Venom," answered Cash. "Despite what he did though, I gotta feel sorry for the bloke. He's been sitting" Cash points to the monitor which shows Bane's cell, "in that corner for the past week. He refuses to eat despite our efforts to help the poor bastard."

"He'll be fine in another two weeks. Until then, try to force his food down his throat if you have to. I'm not in the mood to tell the new President that one of our inmates has died of neglect," said Batman.

"Right you are Bats," muttered Cash.

"What else have you got for me?"

"Hold on let me check." Cash started to comb through some files of the past month's inmate activity. Finally he stopped at one file. "Here we are. The Flash has decided that he's ready to return to the real world, help rebuild," he said.

Not looking away from the screens in front of him, Batman said, "Good. Have your guards on standby, I'll go talk to him soon to explain the conditions of his release."

"Ok then," replied Cash. "Oh, and another thing, Wonder Woman's been asking for you." At this, Batman's eyes quickly darted to where Cash was standing, then he turned and asked, "What did she want with me?"

"No idea, all she said is that she wants to talk to you about some stuff," answered Cash.

Batman thought for a moment. _What would she want with me now?_ Making his way to the room's exit, Batman opened the door but not before thanking Cash for his time.

His first interview was with Barry. During the final days of Superman's Regime, the Flash had turned against them and helped the Prime Earth Justice League and Batman's Insurgency defeat Superman and bring down his government. Despite his aid however, Barry decided to turn himself in because he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done in the past. His decision to help rebuild the planet was a sign that he had forgiven himself and was ready to join Bruce in rebuilding their home.

As Barry walked into the interrogation room, Batman noticed that he had grown a beard since the last time he saw him. His eyes still had bags hanging under them but his face looked fuller. "Hello Flash," Batman said as Barry sat down.

"Hey Bruce," He wearily replied. There was a brief moment of silence before Bruce decided to break the silence.

"So you've decided to get out. Good, I've been trying to release you for over 3 months now."

"I know, but I felt that I wasn't ready to just put the past behind me and move on." Barry thought for a second before a multitude of questions poured out of him. "Is Iris okay? How's Wally? Is Central City still standing? What about-"

"Easy, Flash," Bruce interrupted. "Don't worry they're all fine except..."

"Except who?" It was Barry's turn to cut Bruce off. Bruce hesitated for a moment.

"Jay Garrick passed away three days ago," he quietly said.

"What?" was all Barry could say.

"Jay died in his sleep three days ago while on holiday in Vanuatu with his wife. Iris thought it best if they waited for you to come back before they buried him." If Barry could sink any deeper into his chair he'd have to phase through it. Tears began streaming down his face and into his shaggy blonde beard. Bruce let him mourn in peace for a few minutes before he continued. "Iris will be here to pick you up tomorrow and the funeral will be held the day after that. Go back to your room now and shave. We both know how much your wife hates facial hair."

Barry slightly grinned at that as he stood up and headed for the door. But as he got past Batman, he stuck his hand out. "Thanks for not giving up on me Bruce," he said.

"You would do the same for me Barry," replied Bruce as the two men shook hands.

 **Later...**

The interviews with the other former heroes didn't go as well as Barry's unfortunately. Hal spent the whole time crying as Batman told him that the Guardians had forbidden him from seeing his old friends. Although after what Superman had done when the Green Lanterns had invaded Earth to arrest the Kryptonian, most of them were dead and it was Hal's own fault that John had been killed by Sinestro. Raven refused to even talk to Batman as all she did was try to break free from her power dampening cuffs. Vic however, was the worst of them. He spent the whole time rambling about how much he enjoyed torturing his former friends and spoke unrepeatable things. Batman had to subdue the Cyborg (albeit very painfully) and dragged him back to his cell before unceremoniously dumping him on the floor.

Batman had tried to rehabilitate some of the villains but most of them were uncooperative. Bane was the only one not threatening him and instead pleaded with the Dark Knight to give him some Venom. By the time the last inmate was called in Bruce was suffering from a mild headache and was feeling very grumpy.

As Wonder Woman entered the interrogation room Bruce couldn't help but stare at her silky black locks, which hang down the length of her back. Noticing Bruce's dazed look, Diana decided to have some fun. "Enjoying the view?" she asked.

Realising he had been caught, Bruce's face went back into it's usual stone cold look. "How's your cell?" was all he could say.

Diana shrugged as she sat down. "The food could be better I guess."

"I can't do anything about that. You are in a prison, after all."

Diana smiled. "I thought you were a billionaire who has so much money he doesn't know what to do with it," she teased. But Bruce wasn't buying her sudden warm demeanor towards him.

"I know what to do with my money, and I'm not going to spend it on making sure criminals get a good feed," he coldly replied. Diana's face fell at that and turned into a face that matched Bruce's.

"For the last time Bruce, we're not criminals," she said as warmly as she could, despite the fact that her blood was starting to boil.

"Killing in the name of Superman is being a criminal," Bruce said as his piercing eyes looked Diana up and down.

"The world was on the brink of turmoil, we had to enforce every rule, even the little ones." Diana's voice was starting to break.

"You didn't just enforce the rules, Diana. You tore Atlantis from the sea and dumped it in the middle of the Sahara desert. You destroyed the world's governments and formed a dictatorship that controlled the lives of every living thing on this planet. You KILLED the people who you once called friends, and you don't consider yourself a criminal?" Bruce's voice had begun to raise as he listed just a few of the horrific things that Diana had participated, even instigated, in.

Slamming her hands on the table, Diana screamed "YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING IF YOU WERE PUT IN CLARK'S POSITION!"

If Bruce had heat vision, his stare would have burned a hole straight through the Amazon's skull. "I have been in Clark's position. More than a few times and you know it." His voice could have frozen hell. "My parents' murder, Jason, your death," Bruce paused for a moment. "I know exactly how Clark felt when his whole world was lost. The only difference is, I didn't break like he did. So don't you dare tell me I would have done the same things he did when you know better than anyone else what I've been through." Bruce's eyes narrowed as Diana's head dropped down to face the floor.

"Bruce. I did it to protect you, US, from suffering the same fate as Clark," she tried to say, but her voice cracked at the end.

"If that were true, you would have stuck by my side," Bruce replied coldly. Diana then started crying, but Bruce didn't feel anything for her. Her tears and sobbing didn't pierce his heart, make him want to hold her. "Guards, we're done here," he called out. As the guards came and took away Diana, she looked down on him with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bruce," she whispered as she was led out.

Bruce sat there for a few more moments as his heart rate rose. His blood started to boil and his eyes could only see red. Finally he yelled at the top of his lungs and threw the table across the room. before he stalked out of the room.

Once again Thanks and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sorry folks for the little wait. It appears time has not been on my side these days. Anyway, you know what's up! A lot of you have been saying there needs to be a good reason as to why Diana turned against him so I thought this would do. Hope this chapter is enough to quench your thirst for more.

 **The Past/ After Metropolis Incident**

"Lois, Metropolis, it's all gone," cried Diana as she lay in Bruce's arms. They were in the Batcave, having just come back from what was left of Metropolis. Diana had completely broken down as soon as she had left the Batmobile and sobbed into Bruce's shoulder.

Stroking her hair, Bruce's mind was on something else. In his rage, Clark had interrupted his interrogation of the Joker and brutally murdered him. "This far from over," Bruce replied.

"You're right. We have to find Lex and try to establish calm around the rest of the world. Maybe we can help build.."

"I wasn't talking about Metropolis, Diana," Bruce interrupted. Wiping away tears, Diana looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Clark needs to be calmed down before he kills someone else. I have a feeling he's going to something very stupid. Dangerous, even."

"But Bruce, the Joker deserved it," Diana replied.

"It's not in Clark's nature to kill. His mind is broken and we all need to be ready for what comes next, whatever that may be," Bruce countered. Pulling away from Bruce, Diana looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"How could you say that? Bruce, your best friend just lost everything he cares about and you don't look like you even care," Diana began. "If the Joker had blown up Gotham you know he would do anything in his power to help you."

"I know that, Princess. But we still need to be ready for any future attacks. Whoever gave the Joker that nuke is still out there and we need to find him as well." Standing up from his chair, Bruce activated his coms.

"Batman to Justice League," he said.

"Green Lantern here," answered Hal.

"What's wrong Bruce?" sad Barry.

"Where's Superman?" Bruce decided to get straight to the point.

"Last I heard he was at the Fortress of Solitude," answered Hal. "I don't think he wants to be disturbed though."

"Good. I need everyone to the Watchtower ASAP. Batman out," Bruce turned off his coms and looked at Diana, who had begun to look a little pale. Rushing over to her, Bruce grabbed her arms to steady her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing Bruce, I'm fine," she replied. But seeing as he hadn't moved, she continued. "I've just pushed myself a little too much the past couple of days, that's all."

Relaxing his position, Bruce's face, however, hadn't relaxed from his concerned expression. "You can stay here. I'll get Alfred to take care of you while I'm out." Before she could argue however, Bruce silenced her with a deep kiss. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in when you're better," he finally said after releasing her.

"No you'll fill me in as soon as you get back, understood?" Diana sternly replied.

Flashing her with his trademark smirk, Bruce stroked Diana's face. "Of course Princess." Standing back up and pulling his cowl over his face, he walked over to the teleporters. "When you're ready J'onn," he said, not taking his eyes off Diana.

Waiting till Bruce was gone, Diana stood up and raced to the nearest ledge and vomited her guts out. After what seemed an eternity, she finally wiped her mouth and turned around, only to be startled by Alfred. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright, Miss Diana?" he asked.

Wiping her mouth again, Diana tried her best to look as healthy as she could. "I'm fine, thank you," she lied. Unfortunately Alfred was almost as good as Bruce when it came to detecting lies.

"Miss Diana I know that you're not well because I just witnessed you spill your entire entrails into the depths of this ghastly cave." Realizing she been caught, Diana dropped her facade and slumped to the floor, leaning against the railing. Unable to contain the tears she had been holding back, she began sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

Waiting for Diana to finish, Alfred walked over to her and kneeled down so he could look at her at eye level. "Does he know?" he inquired.

"No," Diana sobbed.

"How long?"

"6 weeks."

"Why have you not told him?" Diana turned to look at him.

"I was going to tell him yesterday but with all that's been happening I decided that Bruce didn't need to distraction."

"I can assure you Diana, Bruce will not be distracted by finding out you were pregnant," Alfred calmly said.

"Yes he will. He won't let me out into the field and and he'll always be worrying about me wherever he goes and no matter what I do," cried out Diana. "Besides, I thought it unfair to give the news when Clark just lost his wife and child."

Alfred thought for a minute before saying- "Of course. If you wish to keep this a secret for the time being then that is fine. but you should know that Master Bruce is going to find out eventually."

Diana looked up to see her fiancee's surrogate father staring at her lovingly.

"I know. I'll tell him after all this chaos has been cleared up. Thank you Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss Diana."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thanks again for the reviews! Once again, I don't own these characters.

A/N: you might detect some Artemis/Batman fluff but I sure as hell don't intend to pair them and it's more or less unintentional, although I find the pairing intriguing. Maybe that can be saved for another story.

 **Present Day**

 _Something isn't adding up,_ thought Bruce as he sat in the Batcave looking through some files on his ex-fiancee. He had spent the last three weeks going through every log recovered from the Hall of Justice and what was left of the Watchtower to catalogue and store every bit of information on the now-disbanded Regime, though something wasn't adding up in Diana's case.

"I see you've gotten back into the routine of brooding, sir," mocked Alfred as he walked down the stairs to the Batcomputer, carrying a large dish. Placing the dish on the counter, Alfred stood on the left of Bruce's chair and managed to have a swift peek at what his ward was investigating. "Trouble with the Amazon princess sir?" Alfred inquired.

"Possibly," Bruce answered without even bothering to look up at his father-figure. "Diana's records aren't making any sense. Do you remember Captain Atom's death?"

"Quite so, sir. I believe that Diana was seriously wounded after Mister Adam's suit couldn't contain the radiation, thus causing a nuclear reaction. Wasn't the Princess in a coma for 8 months sir?"

"Indeed. But the logs say she was only in intensive treatment for about 3 weeks before she seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. I haven't managed to look through Superman's personal files, although I began a decryption of his files over 3 hours ago."

"I see sir. But how could have a senior member of Mister Kent's Regime have fallen of the face of the Earth sir?" Bruce finally turned to look at his butler.

"That's what I'm going to find out." It was then that Bruce smelt the dish on the other end of the counter to his left. "What's this Alfred?"

Alfred waltzed over to the dish and brought it closer to Bruce. Opening the dish's lid, Bruce was almost overpowered by the beautiful scent of chicken and Indian spices.

"This sir, is butter chicken with rice. I wasn't exactly in the mood of making anything more luxurious for you so I decided to make this simple dish." Taking the plate from Alfred, Bruce wolfed down half of the food in thirty seconds.

"Mmm, this is delicious Alfred," Bruce finally said after swallowing. "Thank you."

"A pleasure as always, Master-" Alfred was cut off by the computer suddenly beeping. Setting the unfinished food aside, Bruce got back to work sorting through Clark's personal files. Alfred stood there patiently, waiting for his master's call. Ten minutes later Bruce frowned.

"Something isn't right. Why would Diana go to Themyscira when the Watchtower has the latest in medical technology?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"Most unusual sir," Alfred replied. "Perhaps her injuries required her to receive a blessing from her patron gods?"

"It's a possibility," said Bruce. "Although the reports state that she would have made a full recovery within weeks of the incident." Bruce leaned back on his chair, resting his chin on a hand. It wasn't like Diana to go to Themyscira for a simple reason as an injury, and he knew that she'd suffered worse injuries.

"If I may be so bold sir, but why do you continue to obsess over Miss Diana?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not obsessing over her, Alfred. I'm just trying to sort through these files but her injury doesn't fit the equation."

"Well Master Bruce, you cannot expect the Princess to have catalogued everything, especially during these past few years."

"But why would Clark put this information in his personal files?"

"Perhaps Clark and Diana did not want you to know where she had gone," said Alfred.

"That much is obvious," Bruce retorted angrily.

"Very well sir," Alfred calmly replied. "I'll take my leave now sir. However, I do recommend visiting your son in Belle Reve. I'm sure you can try to-"

"Wait a minute," Bruce interrupted for the second time that night. Bruce checked the time span that Diana was on Themyscira again.

"Eight months, plus the 8 weeks between the Metropolis incident and Captain Atom's detonation..." Bruce looked at Alfred in shock. Then his face turned grim. "Contact Queen Hippolyta, tell her I'm coming to Themyscira."

XXX

She sat on a rock outlooking the beach whilst she sharpened the blade of her sword. The wind blew softly, but just enough for her fiery red hair to blow into her face. By the outside world's standards, she would be considered one of the most beautiful women on the planet, though that isn't saying much considering where she comes from. She had an athlete's body, curves in all the right places. She wore a midriff singlet, revealing her finely toned abs and slender yet muscular arms. Her skirt was short, exposing much of her muscular legs as she stretched them. She had been sent by Queen Hippolyta to welcome and chauffeur a man who would be arriving soon. Looking at past the surf, she heard something approach from the ocean.

Standing up, she walked to the shoreline and beheld a large black jet in the shape of a bat fly closer to the beach. As the jet landed, she walked to where the bottom of the ship was supposed to disconnect. As the plane's bottom lowered, she saw a tall dark figure approach. He moved towards her and stuck his hand out. "Artemis," he said.

"Bruce Wayne," Artemis replied as she shook his hand. "What brings you to Themyscira?"

Batman checked some readings on his gauntlet. "I'm here to commune with your queen," he answered.

"I figured as much," Artemis murmured. There was silence as they walked through the jungle towards the home of the Amazons. After 20 minutes of walking Artemis decided to break the ice.

"How is Diana?" she asked. Without hesitating, Bruce replied.

"She fine. Although she isn't taking her imprisonment well."

"So she shouldn't. Diana deserves Amazon justice, not the judgement of Man's World."

Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly. "She is suffering the consequences of all the world. Your time will come to punish Diana."

Artemis tuned her head to face Batman. "She could at least be imprisoned here," she said.

"And what? So you can still treat her like a princess despite locking her away?" Batman retorted.

"She would face the same justice any traitor or man would face here, besides you of course," Artemis snapped.

Batman had helped save Themyscira from the fury of Poseidon when Ares, the god of War manipulated the Amazons and the Gods of Olympus to wage war against Superman's Regime. Added to the fact that he was Diana's former lover, Bruce had been granted immunity to Themyscira's harsh laws against males and had even gained the friendship of most of the island's inhabitants due to his fearlessness in battle and outstanding leadership.

"That's not your call, Artemis. It's the queen's," said Batman.

"I know. But I can't help but feel betrayed whenever I think of Diana," Artemis quietly replied. "I can only imagine the heartache you went through." Bruce stiffened at that. But he wasn't in the mood to dwell on his heart.

"I didn't know you were one to wear their emotions on their sleeve," Bruce mockingly remarked with the barest hint of a smile.

"I don't. But I'm still a woman am I not? I have to let it out sometimes," Artemis cockily replied. She thought for a moment. "Why are you here, Bruce?"

"To see my child."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews guys. Don't forget to check out my second story **A Knight, A Warrior and Venomous Love**. If you love action, mystery, thrills, plot twists and angry lovers-to-be, then it's the story for you!

 **Themyscira**

Bruce and Artemis walked through the massive entrance to Queen Hippolyta's palace. Around the edges of the great hall were statues of the various Greek Gods and Goddesses. Bruce could recognize some of them easily because he had met them a few years ago. He stopped at a statue of an armoured God, whose face was completely invisible due to the helmet he was wearing.

"Ares," muttered Artemis from behind Bruce.

"He was manipulating everyone from the start," Bruce quietly replied.

Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder. "you mustn't blame yourself for things that were out of your control. It will only serve to destroy you," she comforted.

Bruce straightened himself, then looked at Artemis. "You're right," he said. "Now, let's talk to the queen."

Artemis nodded, then gestured for Bruce to follow her. "This way," she said.

Stopping at the entrance to the throne room, Artemis turned to face Bruce. "This is as far as I can go," Artemis told him. "I will wait for you outside." Bruce nodded in affirmation, then proceeded inside the throne room. Once inside, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the room. The white marble had been carved in intricate detail, almost as if gods themselves built the palace for the queen. Bruce acknowledged the beautiful queen seated on her throne. As a token of reverence to her presence, Bruce removed his cowl and bowed before Hippolyta.

"Rise, Dark Knight," ordered Hippolyta. Bruce took her in Hippolyta's appearance as he stood. She was extremely beautiful, much like the rest of the women who dwelt on Themyscira. Diana looked almost exactly like her mother, although Hippolyta had blonde hair and her body was slightly more slender. She wore a simple toga, although the crown she wore was anything but.

"What is it I can do for you, Mister Wayne?" asked Hippolyta.

"You can tell me where my child is," answered Bruce firmly. Hippolyta looked taken aback, but then sighed.

"I feared this day would come," Hippolyta murmured. She stood up, then called for a guard. A short, yet muscular woman clad in greek armour rushed into the room. She bowed.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Bring Aella to me at once, tell her she has a visitor," Hippolyta answered.

"At once," the guard bowed before sneaking a curious glance in Bruce's direction. Bruce took note of the expression with interest. Looking back at the Queen, Bruce's hard expression softened.

"Aella?" he asked.

"The name of an Amazon warrior murdered by Heracles," answered Hippolyta.

"It means whirlwind," Bruce stated. "Why give her that name?"

"You will have to wait and find out, Wayne."

The guard returned with Artemis behind her. Bruce could see some small feet closely behind Artemis, obviously hiding from the attention.

"Leave us," Hippolyta ordered. The guard left quickly.

"It's okay, your father is here," whispered Artemis to the small person behind her. Hippolyta walked towards Artemis, beckoning the child to stand between the two women. Bruce eyed them suspiciously, almost regretting having come to Themyscira in the first place.

"Bruce, meet your daughter, Aella," Artemis announced. Bruce detected a mixture of excitement and worry in her voice, causing him to grow nervous.

Hippolyta pushed the child forward gently, and Bruce gasped when she came into his view.

She was almost a carbon copy of Diana, albeit a smaller version. Her long raven locks cascaded down to her waist, almost shining in the light from the room. Her fair skin was exactly like Diana's, as was her nose and overall frame. Bruce took a step forward and noticed some of his own features. Her eyes were the same cold blue as his. She had a stronger jawline than Diana's as well, though her cheeks still had a little baby fat on them. Bruce's heart leapt at the sight of his and Diana's daughter, and he instantly fell in love with her.

Aella walked forward shyly though determined. Bruce took note of the keen intellect that shone in her eyes, much like her father.

"Hello Aella," Bruce said in a monotone voice, despite feeling joy at meeting his child.

"Hello Father," Aella replied. "Where is Mother? I have not seen her in a while."

"She's..." Bruce hesitated then looked up at Hippolyta angrily. "You didn't tell her?" he demanded.

Hippolyta shook her head. "We felt that Aella did not need to know about her mother's situation until she was old enough," she answered.

Bruce eyed the Queen furiously. "You mean you were waiting for Diana to come home so you wouldn't have to tell her the truth?"

"No, Bruce. We felt that she didn't need-"

"Need what? The distraction? You would rather have lied to your granddaughter to keep the truth hidden from her like you kept the truth of Diana's father hidden?" growled Bruce.

"Watch yourself, Dark Knight. You are in no position to threaten me," warned Hippolyta.

"I have every position to threaten you, Your Highness. Have you been filling Aella's mind with lies abut what her mother has been doing for the past 6 years? Telling her she's out saving the world when in reality she's subjugating it to her will? I'm taking my daughter home, Hippolyta, because I can't seem to trust you with her." Bruce went to grab Aella, but she took a step back out of his reach.

"No, Father. I want to stay here," she said. Bruce wanted to argue, but couldn't bear it to distance himself further from his daughter. His shoulders' slumped slightly as he sighed heavily.

"Fine. But we're going for a walk. You need to know the truth about your parents." He held out his hand for her to take, pleading inwardly that she would. Aella turned to look at her grandmother and aunt for confirmation, and they both nodded their heads. Smiling, Aella grabbed her dad's hand and they marched out of the palace.

Watching them leave, Artemis looked worried. "Do you think she'll leave Themyscira with Bruce?" she asked.

Hippolyta sighed. "I do not know, but it is her choice to make."

XXX

Bruce and Aella were both silent as they made their way to the beach. The trip was beginning to feel awkward until they reached the sand. Bruce looked down at his daughter.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six and a half," Aella replied. Bruce counted off the years and months in his head. _Makes sense,_ he thought.

"Do you know why I haven't come to see you?" Bruce said. Aella looked up at him with admiration, making Bruce's heart start pounding faster.

"You've been out saving the world with Mother. At least, that's what Grandmother and Aunt Artemis told me," answered Aella. Bruce looked at her sadly.

"They told you the truth. At least, part of it," said Bruce.

"Part of it? I do not understand," questioned Aella. Bruce didn't say anything until they came across a dead tree, which had washed ashore many years ago. Bruce picked up Aella and sat her down on the log, then sat beside her.

"Mother used to take me to sit on this log as well before she left," whispered Aella.

"I proposed to her right here," replied Bruce.

"I know, Mother told me every time we came here."

Bruce looked at her, surprised at what she just said.

"She did? What else did she say to you about me?" he asked skeptically.

Aella shrugged. "Mother didn't talk about you much, but when she did, it was always good things."

"Go on," Bruce urged. He needed to know why Diana had betrayed him, and he felt that their daughter was the key to unlocking her secrets.

"She said you were a fearsome warrior likes the War God Ares, who could inspire terror into the hearts of your enemies. She told me you were a guardian of a city called Gotham and you had never lost a battle in your life. You were a great leader and many people looked up to you, especially Mother. She loved you dearly," Aella finished.

Bruce looked incredulously at his daughter. She was only 6 years old and could speak perfect English and seemed to understand a lot of what she saw and heard.

"Did she ever say why she left me?" Bruce questioned. Aella looked at him with sadness.

"She said she left because she was worried that you wouldn't love me, that you weren't ready to raise a child because of your mission. Then she left because she said she was going to help make a world where you didn't need to continue your work, and then you would have time to take care of Mother and I." Aella raised a hand and wiped a stray tear from her father's eye, which he hadn't even noticed had fallen down his cheek.

"It that true?" Aella asked. Bruce tried his best to smile, but his expression turned into a scowl as he looked towards the beach.

"Partly. Your Mother's intentions were good, but the way she enacted upon that dream wasn't right. She forced peace and order onto the world."

"Did it work?"

"For a time, yes," he answered. Aella thought for a moment. Bruce couldn't help but smile at the way Aella's brows scrunched together while she was thinking, exactly the same way Diana's eyebrows move when she's thinking hard or concentrating.

"I do not see why that is such a bad thing, Father. She brought peace to the world," Aella finally said. Bruce frowned.

"She may have brought peace, but people weren't happy. Humans don't like to be forced to do something, but the things your Mother did made them too scared to resist. Do you understand that?"

"I think so," Aella as she slowly nodded her head. "What did Mother do?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to know, Aella," responded Bruce. "She did some bad things."

"Father, I may be small but I have already heard of the terrible things Heracles did to my aunts before they moved to Themyscira," Aella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bruce sighed. "She killed a lot of good people, including friends, in order to accomplish her goals. She tried to kill me more than once too," he explained.

"Why would Mother try to kill you Father? Were you not on the same side as her?"

"No. I was on the other team, the one that fought for the freedom of humanity and the agency we deserve. But I almost lost the war against you Mother and Superman."

"How did you win Father?"

"I brought help from another world. One where the heroes of Earth hadn't made the same mistakes we did." Aella seemed to understand what Bruce was saying. Aella moved closer to Bruce and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I am glad to have met you, Father. You were my hero," she said quietly. Bruce smiled widely at his daughter and pulled her in closer. He watched the sun beginning to dip under the horizon, surprised at how long they had been on the beach for. Releasing Aella, he picked her up from the log and put her down on the sand.

"Come on, we should be heading back. Your grandmother must be getting worried about you being out with the Big Bad Bat," he joked. Aella looked up at him questioningly.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later," he muttered. _Diana didn't teach her that? All the kids know about the Big Bad Bat,_ Bruce thought, slightly embarrassed with himself.

As they walked back home, Aella pulled on his hand.

"Father, those other heroes you talked about? Where did they go?" she asked.

"Home," he quietly answered.

 _After notes._

I think it's time I answered some questions, don't you think my friends?

 **Guest-** I know, I hated Diana in Injustice as well. Though to be honest it almost made me hate the shipping of Batman/Wonder Woman. Thank goodness Prime Earth WW showed up and kicked her butt.

 **Yuvraj576-** Thank you very much! No I am not Indian I'm actually from New Zealand, but my mother can cook up some pretty mean as Indian food!

 **Carl-** Yes I had originally planned on doing that as well but I thought it would have been better if we explored the consequences of Diana's actions in the present and how that affects Bruce if they were a couple.

 **TheOkWriter-** Yeah I get annoyed when some people make stories but make up their own thing even if it's set in a certain continuity. Year Four of Injustice is my favourite because it explores the Greek Gods and especially Ares, who's one of my favourite villains in the DC universe. I actually named my dog after him.

 **ALEKILE-** Well I hope you recover fast my friend because there's going to be more awesome (maybe you tell me if it is) things happening!

 **romeosami7-** Hahahaha I'm sorry! Btw it's actually cruel mister *wink*

Thanks again guys and don't forget to check out my other story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N- Something a little different this time. We'll be taking a look into the other Earth in this chapter. Sorry for it being short. Anyways thanks again! Remember to review and check out my second story!

 **Prime Earth**

Bruce woke up, sweating profusely and panting like a dog. He swiftly looked around the room, searching for any possible danger against his wife and child. Soon realisation struck him. _Damn it, another nightmare,_ he thought. He turned to look at his beautiful, who lay on her side next to him fast asleep.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at his wife as she slept peacefully. Even with the massive lump at consumed her stomach, Diana was truly stunning. She almost always slept these days as carrying a half Amazon in her stomach consumed much of her energy. Bruce brushed her cheek lightly as he continued to admire his wife lovingly. Diana stirred under his touch and opened her yes confusion on her face.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"It's nothing, Diana. Go back to sleep," Bruce answered. But Diana's expression turned to one of concern.

"Another nightmare," she said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. She sat up slowly so as to not disturb the baby and cause any pain. "Bruce, you've had these dreams every night for the past week and a half. You could at least tell me about it."

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't want you worrying about me, Princess," Bruce replied.

"I'm already worried about you," she backfired.

"Fine," Bruce shouted louder than he intended. He thought for a moment. How could he explain his dream without scaring her?

"I'm waiting Mister Wayne," teased Diana. Bruce glared at her, which made her respond with a glare of her own.

"It's about you," Bruce finally said. Diana's head snapped back in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Well that explains a lot," she sarcastically commented.

"Shush I'm still explaining," warned Bruce. "Anyway. You..." he hesitated.

"Bruce?" Diana looked seriously worried. Bruce looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"You and the baby both die during labour," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"How?"

"You go into labour here. Alfred, Dick and your mother are with us as well. While you're in labour, a shadow comes in and stabs you in a gut before it kills everyone else in the room except for me. I watch as...as the life life leaves your eyes. The last thing that happens is looking at your blood on my hands before I wake up," he concludes. He searches Diana's face for any signs of concern, but all he finds is her trying to fight a smile.

"What's so funny?" he growls angrily. That's what sets Diana into a fit of laughter. Bruce waits until she's finished crying of laughter, all the while as he stares daggers into her.

Diana ignores him as she wipes away the tears from her eyes, stilling giggling like a lunatic. As she finally managed to control herself, she looked at Bruce's furious expression, which automatically made her start laughing again.

Bruce waited rather impatiently for Diana to finish her moment of lunacy. He was seriously wondering why he married her in the first place.

"Is it your hormones or have you finally snapped?" He furiously asked. Composing herself Diana grinned.

"That's what's been plaguing you this whole week?" she laughed. "It sounds like a cliche that came from a bad movie."

"Diana, I would have thought the same thing, but I have never had a dream as real as this before," he growled.

"Bruce, I'm not going to die in childbirth. If some shadow ninja did come barging in and tried to kill me and our child I'd kill him," reassured Diana. Bruce smirked.

"Knowing you, you would probably be fighting a hundred ninja while pushing the baby out at the same time," he mocked. Diana grinned.

"Come here my Dark Knight," she teased as she snuggled up to her husband's hard body.

XXX

"I've succeeded in seeding doubt into the Batman's mind," she said. "He is now convinced that his nightmares are just dreams, nothing more." She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face so she could better see her ally. The shadowy figure folded his arms in pleasure.

"Excellent. We will begin phase two of our plans in five days. If all goes well, the Princess will be our's and the Batman's spirit will be broken, and then he will declare war on me," replied the shadowed figure menacingly. His eyes glowed red in the dark, further showing the bloodlust contained. His ally shrunk back in fear, but immediately she relaxed and smile wickedly.

"Our revenge will be upon us soon my dear. Then we can be together forever, just like you promised," she cooed. Though she couldn't see it, the man grinned.

"We shall see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N- sorry for the delay guys, death tried to claim me this past week but I had to beat the crap out of him with my fists. Anyways, enjoy!

"She is staying here," ordered Hippolyta. Bruce and Aella had recently returned from the beach, and Bruce and the Queen had been deep in a slowly escalating discussion on who Aella should be staying with.

"She's my daughter, Hippolyta. She needs to come home with me," growled Bruce. He clenched his fists together tightly, refusing to back down.

"Aella is an Amazon, so she belongs here with us," countered the Queen.

"But she's also of Man's World. Eventually she'll leave you. If you keep her locked up she'll want to escape to the outside world with or without your permission and you know it."

Hippolyta sighed.

"No. She is staying here and that is my final word on the matter. You may say goodbye to your daughter then depart this island immediately." She commanded her guards to escort Bruce out, but Aella moved to stand between them.

"Do I not get a say on the matter?" she demanded. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his daughter, then looked back to the Queen. Hippolyta nodded her head, motioning Aella to continue. Aella took a deep breath before beginning.

"I have been on this island my whole life, and you have taught me many things, Grandmother." Aella looked back to her dad. "However, as Father has already pointed out, I'm of both Themyscira and Man's World, so I belong there as well. Father came all this way to find me, so I think it is only fair that I go back with him."

Hippolyta stared at her granddaughter in surprise. She had expected Aella to side with her, thanks to the Amazon ideals and morals she had instilled into the little girl. Unfortunately, Aella was curious like her mother and as stubborn as her father. Hippolyta tried to use her last excuse to convince Aella to stay.

"As Queen of Themyscira, I order you to stay-" she began, but was interrupted by Aella.

"You may be both my queen and my grandmother, but a grandmother's word comes after the parents. My father wants to take me home, so I am going." She looked up to her father, watching the smirk slowly crawl along his face. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Bruce pondered. He moved to stand beside Aella, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's made her choice, Hippolyta. Respect it and let her go," he stated as he narrowed his eyes. hippolyta pinched her nose before sighing.

"Very well. Aella, collect your things and prepare for departure," she finally said with a wave of her hand. Aella struggled to contain her excitement as she sprinted away with a speed that would make the Flash proud.

XXX

Bruce and Aella made their way back to the Batwing, followed by Hippolyta, Artemis and the Queen's royal guard. As they neared the black jet, Aella turned around and rushed towards her grandmother, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Do not worry Grandmother, I will come visit you often," she whispered. Hippolyta chuckled.

"I would hope so, little one. Or else I would have to beat your father up and come drag you home myself," she responded lightly. Aella giggled at the sight of her grandmother beating up her father as she carried Aella away. Aella finally released Hippolyta and hugged Artemis. Artemis responded by picking up the girl and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Come visit me as well, or I'll be joining your grandmother," teased Artemis as she winked at him. Bruce merely rolled his eyes and beckoned Aella onto the jet. Aella turned and hopped into the plane, waving goodbye as she did so. Bruce turned to Hippolyta and Artemis.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," he said before disappearing into the Batwing. He helped put Aella's belt on, securing it tightly around her shoulders. He hopped into the pilot's seat and turned on the jet's engines. He slowly lifting the plane into the air before blasting off away from the island.

XXX

There was silence for most of the trip until a light on the plane's console started flashing and beeping loudly. Bruce turned off the button and slightly veered the jet to the right. Aella noticed the focussed look of her father and decided to satiate her growing curiosity.

"Where are we going Father?" she asked.

"We have to go to Belle Reve prison, there's been an attempted break in there," he replied.

"Is that where Mother is being kept?"

Bruce didn't answer that.

XXX

Bruce parked the jet on a landing pad specifically for the Batwing. As the plane landed, he grabbed his cowl and put it on before he jumped out of his chair.

"Wait here. I'll come get you once it's safe," he commanded Aella. She sat back in frustration, crossing her arms and frowning.

"I have fought before, you know," she pouted.

"But have you fought a super villain before?" Bruce retorted. When she didn't answer, he left the plane and sealed it shut. He rushed to the prison's front entrance, meeting up with the Flash and Warden Cash.

"What's going on," he demanded in his usual Batman voice.

"Bane somehow got a hold of some Venom and trashed the whole detention centre," answered Flash. "We're not sure if he let anyone out, but better to be safe than sorry." Batman nodded his head.

"How many workers are still in there?" he asked Cash. The Warden shrugged.

"Flash got pretty much everyone out, although we think there might be some doctors trapped in the infirmary."

"Okay." Batman pulled up a map of the whole prison. "Flash, you'll be coming in from the south-side of the prison. If you see any workers, evac them immediately."

"What about if I see a villain?" asked the Flash. Batman only gave him a look that told the Flash he should already know what to do. "Right," Barry backpedaled. "What about you?"

"I'll be entering from the west side of the facility. From there I'll make my way to the detention centre and confront Bane. Once he's taken care of, I'll need to have a word with Wonder Woman." Batman closed the map and signaled for the Flash to go. Barry speed of in a red and yellow blur, the drag of his speed causing Batman's cape to billow in the wind. Bruce turned to the warden.

"Cash, have your men on standby. You can move in once I give you the all clear." He pulled out his grapnel gun and fired it, zipping off into the night. He landed on the roof stealthily and made his way to a rooftop door. Opening it, he quickly ran to the ledge of a stair case. He jumped off the edge and glided down, quickly cutting the time down to reach the bottom. He crouched once he hit the bottom and slid into an air vent so he wouldn't be seen, and quietly made his way down to the detention facility.

XXX

Aella couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. It had been over twenty minutes since her father had departed, and her young mind quickly became bored.

 _There must be some way I can get out of here,_ she thought. She scanned the controls in front of her for a few minutes before her eyes stumbled upon a button. _This looks promising,_ she thought before pushing it. Immediately the back of the jet detached from the rest of the plane and descended onto the ground. Proud at herself, Aella unbuckled herself from her seat and flew out of the ship as fast as she could.

She wandered for a bit before coming upon some strange metal objects with flashing lights on the top. Surrounding them were lots of men, all wearing similar clothing and carrying weapons. She descended to the ground, landing gracefully. One man saw Aella land and walked up to her with a look of annoyance etched across his features.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he demanded.

"I am looking for my father," replied Aella. the man scoffed.

"Unless your parents are bad guys, I don't think they're around here."

"I am the daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman," Aella declared proudly, folding her arms to show she wasn't in the mood. This caused the man to laugh.

"Yeah right, and the Joker was my cousin," he mocked. Aella flashed a look of anger before swinging her clenched fist upwards. Her punch connected with the man's jaw and he was sent flying into a police car, making a large dent in the front door as he impacted. Other men turned to look at their fallen comrade before seeing the little girl, whose face had become visibly red with anger despite the darkness of the night. Two men raced to help their friend up, while several others led by a man with a hook for a hand.

"What the hell is this? Who are you? Where are your parents?" bellowed the man with the hook. Aella pointed at the prison.

"My father recently went into that building, and my mother has been in there for over a year," she began. "As for your other questions, I am Aella Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana of the Amazons." Some of the men surrounding her began to laugh, but the leader merely shrugged.

"Let me get a look at you," he said less harshly than before. Aella stepped forward into better lighting so the man could study her. A moment later the man smiled warmly.

"Well you sure look like your mom," he kindly said to her. "Although you have your dad's features too."

"Thank you," Aella bowed.

"The name's Aaron Cash," he said as he offered a hand.

"Aella Wayne," she responded as she took it politely. "Now, why did my father leave in such a hurry? Is there a problem?"

"Follow me," beckoned the leader. Aella followed him as they made their way to the edge of the barricade. He motioned for her to sit on the hood of a police vehicle, which she easily leapt onto.

"Your dad's in there because there's been an attempted breakout. Your dad and the Flash have gone in to put the baddie's back in their cells," Cash explained. Aella nodded her head.

"Do you think my mother could have been a part of this attempt?" she asked. Cash shrugged.

"Unlikely. Your mom's in a different part of the prison, away from the bad guys," he answered before adding "well, the badder bad guys." Aella only nodded her head.

"Is there any way I can help you?" she asked Cash. He looked stunned for a moment.

"If I let you go in there Batman would have my head, not to mention you're only- wait, how old are you?" he finished.

"Six and a half years," she replied. Cash's eyes widened even further.

"What the hell? You're only six? To be honest I thought you were at least eight or nine years old but that's still too young to be in there fighting!"

Aella raised an eyebrow.

"I just punched one of your men 20 feet through a whatever that thing is," she growled as she pointed behind her to the damaged car and guard, whose jaw was currently being treated. "I would bet that I could take on anyone in there."

Cash shook his head again.

"I'd bet that too. But I'd rather you did nothing than have to face the wrath of you dad," he answered. "Sorry kiddo, but I plan on dying in my sleep of old age."

Aella frowned and crossed her arms.

"But I-" she was interrupted by a loud boom, followed by a beam of energy that shot out the side of the prison. Cash swiftly turned to face his men whilst grabbing a radio.

"All units! get your asses over there now! We got ourselves a possible fight on the west side of the building!" he screamed into the radio. He then turned back to Aella, who had vanished without a trace.

XXX

Bruce found himself in a dangerous predicament. Somehow, Bane had known where he would be and had ripped Bruce straight out of the ventilation system before beating the Dark Knight mercilessly. Batman managed to deliver a few blows of his own before dodging out of the way. He pulled an explosive batarang out of his utility belt and threw it at Bane, exploding on impact. Bane took a few steps back, stunned by the gadget's impact. Batman seized the opportunity and fly-kicked Bane straight in the nose, sending the hulking man stumbling even more before colliding with the wall behind him. Batman threw a glue grenade at Bane's hand, sticking it to the wall. As Bane struggled to free himself, Batman began executing numerous punches and kicks to his enemy's body, targeting the pressure points an his chest, shoulders and arms.

As Bruce launched himself at Bane, Bane freed his arm and slammed it into Batman, sending him flying across the room and smashing through the other side. Batman got up slowly, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"You realise that you're not getting out of here?" growled Batman.

"I didn't stage this breakout to escape, Batman. I'm here to kill you," sneered Bane. Bruce thought for a moment.

"Who gave you the Venom supply? There must be someone pulling the strings around here cause you have no one left outside of here," Batman concluded. "So who's your new boss?"

"Let's just say he has a mutual hatred for you and your Dama," Bane answered as he cracked reached behind him to grab something. He then pulled out a weapon that Bruce didn't recognise and fired it. Batman tried to dodge it but the powerful beam struck his arm and blew a hole through the wall of the building. Bruce collapsed on the ground in agony, the pain causing him to fall unconscious. Just before his eyes closed he saw a tiny figure slam into Bane's gut.

XXX

Aella arrived through the hole in the building just as her father collapsed. She then turned to see his assailant, who's smile could be seen through his mask. Aella's blood boiled and adrenaline surged through her veins and she charged him, slamming into the larger man's torso. The impact of Aella's fist knocked the wind out of Bane and sent him hurtling back through the wall behind him. As he got up slowly, a foot smashed into his jaw and knocked him onto his back. H looked up quickly and saw a child standing before him.

"Who are you ninita?" he demanded. the girl raised her hands in a defensive stance.

"I am the girl who is about to punish you," she answered angrily. Bane cocked his head to the side.

"You look familiar. Do I know your parents?" he asked, then realisation hit him. "You are the Batman's child are you not? His little desovar?" Bane smirked. "Though, you are far too powerful to be a mere human. I'm willing to bet your mother is the Wonder Woman, no? You seem to have the fire an Amazon possesses."

"I am willing to bet my Father gets sick of you monologuing," Aella snapped. "Are you going to continue to talk, or are you going to fight?"

"As you wish, señorita." Bane quickly got up and charged Aella, slamming her with his shoulder. A loud exhale of air came out of Aella as Bane hit her and she was sent flying away. Sh quickly got up and roundhouse kicked Bane in the chest just as he got close to her. She quickly followed her kick with a powerful uppercut which sent the massive beast upwards into the air. Aella then grabbed his leg and slammed him down through the floor. she dropped onto Bane's torso and grabbed his neck, then punched him over and over again.

Despite the pain the small girl had caused him, he managed to recover and grabbed her waist. He then threw her onto the floor and slammed his massive foot into her gut, nearly crushing her.

"YOU WOUNDED ME BRUJA!" he bellowed. Aella struggled to lift his foot off her, but failed. As Bane continued to apply more bone-crushing pressure, Aella looked at her unconscious father.

 _No, I cannot lose,_ she thought. She silently prayed to her gods to give her strength, then gave one last heave with all her might. Bane's foot loosened just enough for her to roll out of the way before it slammed into the ground, causing massive cracks. She then kicked the back of Bane's leg, causing it to buckle and he collapsed to his knees. She then grabbed the tubes sticking out of his back and ripped them out, spilling Venom formula everywhere.

Bane panicked and scrambled to reattach the tubes to his pack, but kept getting thrown off as Aella repeatedly punched and kicked him. He fell to the ground, squirming as his body shrunk back down to regular size. He wheezed heavily as he lay in a pool of Venom, suddenly weakened as his strength quickly left him.

Aella ignored her enemy's moaning as she rushed to her father's side. She knelt down beside him just her hair blew slightly and she became aware of a presence behind her. She quickly spun around, prepared to defend her father again. However, the man who stood before her raised his hands in a friendly, yet nervous manner.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of Batman's," he said politely. Aella then realised who she was talking to.

"You are the Flash!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, Fastest Man Alive, at your service," he replied heartily before bowing low. "Which reminds me, who the hell are you?"

Aella rolled her eyes as well as sighing. She was getting sick of everyone asking who she was.

"Long story short, I am Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter," she quickly answered. The Flash's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you're Bruce and Diana's kid? When the hell did they get it on? And when did Diana have you?" he exclaimed loudly.

"That is not important right now. We need to help Father. that man attacked him with some energy weapon and he hasn't woken up." She checked to see if Bruce was okay. She removed his cape and gasped loudly at the damage Bane had done to her father. The Flash zipped around, his eyes widening once more.

"Oh shit. I need to get him to the hospital right now. I'll have the Warden escort you there as soon as possible." He picked up Bruce and sped away, leaving a trail of lightning behind him.

Aella stood up, trying to hold back tears as she looked at the pool of blood that lay where Bruce used to be. She quickly flew back over to the police and asked Warden Cash to take her to the nearest hospital.

XXX

Bruce's mind felt hazy as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He sensed that he lay on a bed and was covered in blankets. _Barry must have taken me to the hospital_ , he surmised. He tried to sit up, but realised that he couldn't feel a certain appendage. The revelation made Bruce's eyes flash open and dart to look at his left arm.

Or rather, where his left arm used to be. Instead there was nothing from the shoulder down except for bandages, which had begun to show signs of blood coming through. He slumped back into the bed, angry that he allowed Bane to beat him in such a way. The realisation of his amputated arm fully hit him then, and e did something nobody thought possible: the Batman cried.

Aella picked up the sound with her enhanced hearing, and rushed into the room. She saw her father sobbing on the bed, and looked at him sadly.

Bruce realised that he wasn't alone and saw Aella standing at the doorway.

"What do you want?" he growled furiously. Aella ignored him and walked over to him before sitting on the edge of the cot.

"I'm sorry Father," she said sadly. "I cannot imagine the pain you must be in."

Bruce sniffed. "I don't feel anything, which is much worse," he replied. "How long was I out for?"

"Four days, eleven hours," she told him. At that moment a doctor came in carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Mister Wayne, how are you feeling?" he asked politely. The politeness of the doctor got on Bruce's nerves.

"Just tell me how it is," he grumbled. The doctor nodded.

"Whatever Bane hit you with, it completely disintegrated your left arm. A lot of the nerves in your shoulder were damaged by the blast, which is why you can't feel anything," explained the doctor. "I don't want to be the one to say it, but I'm afraid your days as Batman are over. I'm sorry Mister Wayne."

Bruce gave the doctor the infamous Batglare, prompting the doctor to leave as quickly as he could. He rested his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I'll have to thank Flash for saving me at least," he muttered.

"Ummm," began Aella. Bruce opened his eyes and eyed her suspiciously.

"Um what? What did you do?" he demanded. Aella sighed.

"The Flash wasn't the one who saved you Father. I did," she said. Bruce glared at her furiously.

"You WHAT?"

Aella raised her hands in defence.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you would be dead!"

"Bane could have killed you!" shouted Bruce. Then he thought for a moment. "How did you beat him?" he asked. Aella smirked, which made Bruce a little uneasy as the mischievous look didn't seem natural on her beautiful face.

"My mother is the daughter of Zeus, so I got her powers as well. I guess my strength was enough to overpower Bane," she told him. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you personally for nearly five days and you're still surprising me," murmured Bruce.

"I guess I must take after you then," joked Aella. Bruce smiled, then lay his head back again. They remained silent for ten minutes.

"This isn't the end," he muttered, which caused Aella to perk up.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Bruce looked at her.

"This-" he gestured to his shoulder, "-isn't going to stop me. I'm going to find a way to get back into the field, and I think I might know where to go." Aella straightened up, excited that she might be going on an adventure with her father.

"To do what?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm going to look into Lex Luthor's robotics department."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N- Hey guys! I know some of you have been asking for more Bruce/Diana interaction so here it is! Another Prime Earth chapter! Anyways, enjoy and review!

"Come on, Princess! Just a little more!" encouraged Bruce. Five hours ago, Diana's water had broken and she was now lying on their massive bed, trying to push their baby out. Bruce hated to see his wife in such pain, but he knew there was nothing that could be done except provide emotional support through the ordeal.

"Come on honey, you can-"

"Bruce, if you tell me to push one last time I am throwing you out the window," wheezed Diana. Bruce backed away a little. She noticed it and smiled grimly.

"That doesn't mean you leave me," she said. Bruce raised his hands.

"I'm more worried about you smacking me in the face again," he said nervously, pointing to the bruise that was forming on his right cheek. They were interrupted by Alfred.

"Mistress Diana, despite him not knowing anything about babies, he is right," he said firmly. "The baby is almost out, but it requires one more push."

Bruce's face hardened as he crouched next to Diana. He took her hand in his and gave a light squeeze.

"One more time, Diana," he urged. Diana looked into his eyes and saw the love he had for her. Only she got to see this side of him. She smiled weakly.

"Alright, let's get this over with," she said tiredly. All three people readied themselves for the final push.

"3...2...1...NOW!" she screamed as she pushed. She accidentally squeezed Bruce's hand too tightly, crushing his bones. Bruce squealed in pain as he let go of her and fell back, tripping over the nightstand behind him. The bedside lamp smashed when it fell to the ground and Diana screamed louder than before.

XXX

Outside, all the members of the Batclan, including Clark and Lois, waited impatiently outside the bedroom. Everyone heard Diana and someone else scream, followed by something being knocked over and shattering. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, but then burst into laughter.

"What's the bet Diana smacked Bruce again?" wheezed Dick in between laughing. Clark had taken off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes.

"That's probably safe to assume," he teased, having seen everything happen in the room with his x-ray vision. Dinah had buckled over, her laughing giving her stitches. Tim, on the other hand, had to excuse himself, heading towards the bathroom. Slowly everyone stopped laughing, although Barbara and Dinah still giggled quietly in the background. Suddenly Clark straightened up.

"The baby is born," he announced.

XXX

"Master Bruce, Mistress Diana, I would like to welcome your baby to the world," announced Alfred proudly. Bruce took his eyes off Diana to glance at the small bundle of cloth Alfred held. Diana also lifted her head tiredly from the pillow, her eyes glazed with fatigue. Bruce stood up and walked over to Alfred, holding his arms out. Diana watched tiredly as Alfred handed over the bundle to her husband, and noticed Bruce smiling, as in a genuine smile that even Diana could rarely coax out of him. Suddenly Diana desperately wanted to meet the source of Bruce's joy and she lifted her arms towards Bruce.

"Show...show me," she said. Bruce complied and crouched down to show Diana the new arrival. Diana took a sharp intake of breath when her eyes fell upon the child.

She was beautiful. Despite being only a minute old, her eyes were already wide open, revealing cold blue irises like her father's. A small fuzz of jet black covered the top of the baby's head, which didn't surprise Diana in the slightest seeing as both of the baby's parents possessed black hair. The baby's eyes focussed on her mother's face, taking in every detail and storing the image in her tiny mind. The baby's cheeks were flushed red, and Diana instantly fell in love with her child.

Bruce noticed Diana's smile creep upon her face and smirked.

"She looks like you," he commented.

Without taking her eyes off the baby, Diana replied. "But she has your eyes, and judging by the look of her face, your brilliant mind." Bruce's smirk grew into a smile.

"Obviously, I have the dominant genes." Diana turned to face her husband.

"And how would you know that?" she asked, curious as to his answer. He shrugged.

"I took a blood test a few weeks after we found out you were pregnant and figured she would be a little more like me. That being said, our genes are fairly equal so it was really only a guess." He looked down at the baby. "What are we gonna call her?"

Diana frowned at that.

"I'm not sure, we really haven't given much thought on it have we?" she replied.

"No, I guess we didn't," Bruce chuckled. "But she's perfect," he mumbled.

"Yeah, she is." The couple stared at each other lovingly until they were interrupted by Alfred.

"I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, but you do have friends and family waiting to meet the new addition to the Wayne family," he said firmly but politely. Diana laughed at Bruce's scowl.

"Oh come on Bruce, we did promise them," she reminded.

Bruce's scowl deepened, before he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But only for ten minutes," he growled. Alfred nodded before heading to the door. Bruce didn't bother listening to what Alfred said to the guests, instead sitting back on a chair and massaging his hand that Diana had crushed. He eyed everyone dangerously as they filed into the master bedroom.

Everyone gasped when their eyes fell upon the baby. Barbara squealed in delight as Dick wheeled her in, clapping excitedly. Everyone crowded around the bed to get a closer look at the baby, who was being held by her mother. Bruce stiffened visibly, though nobody paid him any attention, not caring about his compulsive overprotectiveness.

"Here Dick, you're the oldest brother, so you should get first hold," said Diana. Dick looked startled.

"M-me?" he stammered. Diana laughed.

"Of course. You are the oldest in the Bat Family." Dick blushed, then walked over to Diana, who handed him the newborn baby. Dick cradled the baby, then smiled.

"Gosh, she's a real cutie," he whispered. He started to rock the baby gently, singing so quietly only the person with super hearing could hear. Dick walked over to Barbara and crouched down on one knee before handing the bundle of joy over to his girlfriend. They both smiled at the baby happily.

Bruce and Diana's child was passed around by everyone. Damien held the baby at a distance, not used to being in an atmosphere of love and affection. In fact, he wasn't used to babies at all. Dinah and Helena continued making cooing noises to the baby whilst discussing different clothes and accessories they could buy her. When she was passed over to Tim and Jason, Tim smiled and began babbling on about things no one could understand. Jason continued showing his emotionless face until the baby smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I think we know who the baby's favourite brother is," whispered Barbara to Helena, who snickered at the remark. Finally the baby fell into Clark's massive arms. Lois, who was sitting on a chair beside Diana, smiled warmly at her husband.

"Seeing him standing there, makes me want to have another kid," she murmured to Diana. Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Already? You just got over your first child," remarked Diana quietly.

"I know. But when you want another, you'll get it," relied Lois. "Besides, I have something special I can use against him." She smiled evilly, then laughed when she saw Clark swallow uncomfortably. He had obviously been listening in to the two friend's conversation. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a certain Dark Knight's throat.

"Alright, you've had your time to see our kid," began Bruce. "Now let my wife and child rest, it's been an exhausting day." He filed everyone out, even assisting in wheeling Barbara out. Dick took over when they reached the room's exit. Clark walked past, stopping to pull Bruce into a bear hug.

"Congratulations big man," he boomed happily. Bruce squirmed uncomfortably, but was unable to escape the most powerful man in the world's mighty grip. Clark finally released his best friend.

"Trust me, it's worth it," he said, seemingly reading Bruce's thoughts. He then made to leave, grabbing Lois' hand.

"Oh and another thing," Clark added, turning around. "You'll have to see a doctor for that hand."

He barely even felt the vase smash into the back of his head as he left.

XXX

Bruce woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He checked to see if his wife was okay before checking the crib for Aella. They had given her that name, which meant whirlwind in ancient Greek, based on the fact that everyone seemed to have the air sucked out of them whenever they saw her for the first time. It had been nearly three weeks since her birth and since then Bruce's nightmares had become more vivid and real. He had set up multiple surveillance systems and even a remote operating defense network inside the master bedroom, and even made sure that Aella was never left unattended.

He lay back down, positive that there was no danger, and wrapped and arm around Diana before falling asleep again.

XXX

Batman and Nightwing were on a stakeout inside ACE Chemicals. Dick fidgeted with his fingers, which began to get on Batman's nerves.

"Something you want to tell me Grayson?" he growled angrily. Dick jumped in surprise and scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sorta but...I'm not sure how to explain it," began Dick. "Barbara was offered a chance to get her legs back Booster Gold yesterday using technology from the future. I think she's gonna say yes." Bruce showed no indication of any surprise or anger.

"And what's wrong with her saying yes?" asked Bruce. The question startled Dick. Everyone knew how much Batman despised Booster Gold (then again, everyone also knew that Batman despised anyone not in his Bat Clan or who weren't founding members of the Justice League), so Dick was surprised by the fact that he seemed to be agreeing with Booster's offer for Barbara.

"Wait, you're agreeing with Barbara?" asked Dick incredulously. Bruce shrugged.

"Why not? I've studied the technology from Booster's timeline, so I have faith that it will work."

Dick blinked twice, shock etched on his features.

"Wait, the great Batman, who relies on nothing but solid evidence and facts before making conclusions, is now relying on faith? What the hell has Aella done to you man?"

"Nothing. And it isn't faith, I know that she'll get the use of her legs back."

"Wow," was all Dick could say. He cleared his throat. "I was also thinking of proposing to Barbara after the operation."

Now it was Bruce's turn to be surprised. However, he smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

"It's about time," he said. He turned and faced his adopted son. "Dick I-"

"BRUCE! We have a situation at the manor!" came the voice of Oracle AKA Barbara. Bruce immediately put his hand up to his ear, activating his comms.

"What is it Oracle?" he demanded.

"It's Wonder Woman and Aella, they've been kidnapped."

Bruce immediately dropped from the building he and Dick were standing atop of and glided down to the alleyway bellow. He was followed by Nightwing and together they hopped into the Batmobile, speeding off into the night.

XXX

Batman barged into the Wayne Manor master bedroom, batarangs at the ready, Nightwing followed behind closely, his escrima sticks drawn. They stalked around the room, checking for traps. Nightwing ran over and helped up an injured Alfred.

"What happened?' asked Nightwing. Alfred rubbed his forehead, which had begun to develop a massive lump.

"We were attacked, by the League of Assassins. They were led by Talia Al Ghul," replied Alfred. "Mistress Diana and I tried to hold them off but I was struck on the head by Talia and the Princess was taken down by some toxin." They both turned to see Bruce, who was staring blankly at the overturned and splintered cot. He fell to his knees and picked up a small toy. Tim, Damien, Black Canary and Huntress came into the room at that moment, stunned by what they saw.

"Who did this Father?" demanded Damien.

"Talia Al Ghul," answered Dick. Damien looked at his older brother in shock. His face turned to one of rage and he smashed a vase angrily.

"That witch! She must have found out about my sister and taken her in retaliation for Father not choosing her," he bellowed. Tim however, got straight to work and set up a crime scene. He analyzed several fallen objects, including the cot, upturned bookshelves and shards of fallen glass. It was at that moment that they heard someone groan in pain. The sound awoke Bruce from his state, and he searched for the source.

Underneath a broken bookshelf lay a man dressed in ninja garb. Bruce picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, grabbing him by the throat.

"Where have you taken Wonder Woman and the baby?" he bellowed furiously. However, the assassin laughed.

"You think your scare tactics can frighten me, Man of Bats? I have trained under the League of Assassins my whole life, there is nothing you can do to get me to talk," he sneered.

"Uh oh," said Huntress.

"Uh oh indeed," commented Alfred.

"I think this guy just challenged Batman," joked Black Canary.

"I reckon so as well," said Nightwing sarcastically. Everyone shook their heads in mock disappointment as Batman smirked evilly.

"You will tell me where you took Wonder Woman and the baby," sneered Batman.

The halls of Wayne Manor were then filled with the screams of the assassin.


End file.
